Rikudo clan
Rikudo clan Clan Info KG: Rinnegan This clan only allows for 6 members, each with a different path of the 6 paths technique. After all 6 positions are filled, 6 new members may join under the same restrictions etc etc. A member of the Rinnegan clan can only unlock 1 nature release max, and no advanced nature releases. The clan's head is Hei 'Hiei' Rikudo, members have to be approved OOC before they may jjoin the Rikudoclan. Clan techniue information and restrictions The paths: (Remember, 1 path per person.) (Some paths have been modified for rp fairness. Most notably the human path which leaves its target dead after a touch.) The Deva Path: which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. The power of these forces scale depending on rank in terms of size and power. Also there is a minimum of 5 seconds in between each use of Shinra Tensei or Bansho tenin; THE SECONDS COUNT IRP. (Locked) The Asura Path: which grants the user mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour. The weapons upgrade and scale with rank. The Human Path: which gives the ability to read a person's mind by touch, leaving the target highly disoriented. Touch has to be maintained for extended periods of time to leave the target disoriented/fainted. The Animal Path: which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. Only three creatures may be summoned at a time, their size and strength depending on shinobi rank. The Preta Path: which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. It can also drain chakra from a individual through physical contact. It's ninjutsu absorbtion is limited to highest rank ninjutsu used by the practisioner. Say a Genin has the preta path, he can use it to absorb up to Crank jutsu. B rank would just blast through. Also the physical drain goes from very slow > fast depending on rank. The Naraka Path: through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. The interrogation ability can only be used on Shinobi of the same rank or lower, or the King of Hell will simply refuse to come out. The healing ability, through ingestion, is also limited in the sense that it can only heal those with a similar amount of chakra to the user. Though it can completely restore someone, it leaves the user drained of 50% of his reserves. (Can only heal one person a day, and the healing process takes a short time.) Seeing as the Rinnegan is immensly powerful even without the paths, the following limits apply to each member of the Rikudo clan: The outter path will never be included in this rp. No Limbo: Border jail No Chibaku Tensei No Tengai Shinsei No mastery of 5 elements Can see chakra but not like Byakugan, as even a smoke bomb can block the rinnegans vision Can't summon Demonic statue of the outter path No Chakra recievers Six paths of pain is obviously impossible since each rinnegan user only has acces to 1 path. Special rules. The Rinnegan users in this rp can their individual paths from being a Genin. However the abilities granted by each path scale as they progress through ranks. Thus these Jutsu have no fixed rank such as C-rank or A-rank. As a means of comparison: Genin with rinnegan; D-C rank path techniques Chuunin with rinnegan; C-B rank path techniques Jounin: with rinnegan; B-A rank path techniques Tier 2: with rinnegan; A rank path techniques Tier 3: with rinnegan; S rank path techniques